


Hey, Tikki.

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: When Tikki isn't here [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Plagg is a lonely cinnamon bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love you, Tikki. You know that,<br/>right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Tikki.

**Author's Note:**

> In which just Plagg is awaken, and he tries to reach for his other half.

_Hey, Tikki._  
_Today I awoke to receive an unexpected surprise, Master Fu has found me a new holder. His name is Adrien._  
_He's a rich boy looking for freedom because he is extremely overprotected by his father, he's a nice enough kid, at least he gives me cheese. That alone it's a big plus, until I found that you haven't woke up as well._  
_Like, jeez, and you were the one to say that I'm the lazy one._  
_Either way, see you soon, Sleepy head._

 

_***_

 

_Hey, Tikki._  
_Adrien and I have our first mission today, the blondie did a nice enough job, even when he got his ass roughed up, not my fault though, he wasn't listening to me when I tried to explain how the miraculous thing works out._  
_Either way, he managed to beat the akuma and take it to Master Fu to get it cleansed, it's not as effective as when you do it, mind you._

  
_Woke up soon, Spots._

 

_***_

 

_Hey, Tikki._  
_It has been some weeks now since my holder managed to get his father to cut him some slack, and he began to attend a Lyceum, we met and interesting girl in here, she seems pretty fond of Adrien, but the air head doesn't really notice, until a little after today that's it._  
_You see, today was his birthday and one of his friends (his only friend, for that matter) tried to organize a party for him, I suppose things didn't go as planned 'cause he got akumatized and Adrien was forced to fight him, and in the process he got stuck inside of a bubble with this girl, she wasn't impressed to be next to Chat Noir, but was really able to get the two out of there, and after that she made up a plan to finally beat the “Bubbler”._  
_Adrien is impressed (I'm too, she reminds me a little of you, being honest). Also, he received a scarf for his father and is really touched, graciously enough, the scarf smells exactly like the girl. But, who am I to interfere?_

  
_See you, Lazybug._

 

_***_

  
_Hey, Tikki._  
_Akumas still appear here and there, but the kitten is getting a hold of the “superhero business” as he calls it. He also has start to spend more time with the blue-haired chick, I swear to you that she seems to be anywhere trouble is! And always get out of it without a scratch, really, she has also saved our butts more than ones. Everyday I'm more sure she would make a perfect Ladybug._  
_Impressing as that is, she doesn’t seem to have an idea about the similitude between Adrien and Chat Noir._

  
_You will surely like all this love comedy that's blooming when you wake up._

 

_***_

  
_Hey, Tikki._  
_I saw Adrien get jealous today, an artist began to get really close to Marinette, and the kitty didn't like it. Apart of that, said artist got akumatized by the Burgoise Akuma Factory, not that new, after defend the annoying blonde we go around to make a patrol to found the villain._  
_We found him with Marinette. The kid managed to be snicky, but then got caught inside a box with his crush, he called her for getting so near to the akuma and she just responded that she was sure he would be there for her (she is so similar to you!)._  
_We solved things, and know Adrien is flustered beyond the belief._

  
_This is funny, I really want you to see it._

  
_***_

  
_Hey._  
_Things are really, and weirdly, developing between the two love birds, they make a perfect functional team, with Marinette being the brains and Adrien acting by force._  
_They remind me a lot to us._

 

_***_

  
_Tikki!_  
_I almost lost Adrien today! More like he almost lost me, but still…_  
_This girl got transferred to school, and was all over Adrien since the start, she smelled like lies, and tried to trick us into believe she was another holder but Marinette exposed her and ,humiliated, she goes and get akumatized, Volpina appeared before us, and we bought it, until her trickery felt down when she tried to destroy Marinette._  
_Adrien lost it, he was reckless and almost lost the miraculous after being put in front of an illusion of a distressed blue-haired girl, just whe he was clinging for dear life to the Eiffel Tower, the real Marinette showed up and Adrien was stop to make a fatal mistake, we beat the fake and Marinette apologize, but the other didn't take it well._  
_Now they are talking over the parisian tower, the girl seems flustered after discovering that “Chaton” was my kitten all along, Adrien is beyond happy._  
_I suppose that now that he has his Ladybug, I don't need mine at all._

  
_***_

  
_Oh my god!_  
_I… I didn't mean to say that! Tikki, I…_  
_I'm sorry._  
_I just… I miss you so much and..._

  
_I really love you, Tikki. You know that,_  
_right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading quite a lot of Plagg headcanons,and I really like this grumpy cat, so a wanted to write something about him, it's really messy, though.  
> I still hope you enjoy!


End file.
